A Super Spy Family Christmas
by Ultrawoman
Summary: Chuck's POV of a very different Christmas to what he had planned. Post Season 2, and taking a couple of liberties... Pure Christmas family and friendship fluff, with a little Charah too.


**A/N: I never really wrote for this fandom (a drabble one time, but thats all) and I'm hoping I have done some of my all-time favourite characters justice in this cute piece of Christmas fluff!**

_**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters from 'Chuck' belong to Josh Schwartz, Chris Fedak, and other important people who are not me!**_

A Super Spy Family Christmas _[Chuck's POV]_

It wasn't exactly how I planned to spend Christmas, not this one or any other for that matter. Still, in the end, it didn't turn out so bad. Could've been a lot worse, in fact, Christmas Eve really _was_ a lot worse. Did you know terrorists, drug smugglers, and arch criminals in general don't take Christmas off? I know, crazy, right? In fact, it's like they go nuts over the Holidays, just try and get all their crime crammed in at once, and that means your secret agents are working overtime to keep you safe. I should know, I'm one of those agents, in fact, I'm second generation. My Dad works for the government too, at least he did, building the secret government computer called the Intersect that weirdly ended up in my head!

Then there's Sarah, she's a little more complicated to explain. To the world, she's my girlfriend, but behind closed doors... well, that's where the complex comes in. She's a kick ass CIA agent and maybe the toughest person I know, next to Casey anyway. He's NSA, totally stoic and mean, but we all know that he's a marshmallow on the inside... Just, don't ever tell him I said that, he will _literally_ kill me!

Anyhow, getting way off topic, so let's go back to Christmas 2009. The plan was, I was supposed to be headed out of state with Ellie and Awesome to spend Christmas with the entire Awesome clan. Wasn't exactly our idea of a good time, but Devon was so psyched, me and Ellie just couldn't' break his heart! Of course, things got a little messy when the super spy stuff kicked off and I missed the plane. Awesome covered for me, and I promised to catch the next flight out, but the weather out there meant that got cancelled and before you know it it's Christmas Eve and it's all a little too late.

Sarah seemed more upset about the whole thing than I was.

That whole deal where agents aren't supposed to have feelings, well, Casey pulls it off pretty well most of the time, but with Sarah, not so much. She literally ran the whole way to the airport with me so I made that last flight and had a huge blow out with the girl on the desk when we got told it was cancelled. I swear I saw her hand going for her gun! I guess my family means a lot to her since she really doesn't have one of her own. An AWOL criminal Dad and no Mom, it's gotta be tough.

Anyway, I was all like 'hey, no big, let's go back to my place and party!' That didn't so much happen since we got back to the apartment and pretty much fell asleep the second we hit the couch. The sun in my face woke me up first to the smell of Christmas foods in the kitchen and the feel of a warm body practically on top of mine. I never asked how Sarah ended up all curled up with me that way, I just appreciated the moment for the few seconds it lasted before a clattering in the kitchen woke my sleeping beauty.

Rolling off me, Sarah was crouched behind the couch with her gun poised to shoot in the wink of an eye. From sweet little kitten in my lap to an angry lioness ready to roar inside a second, yep, that's my girl....

Sorry, getting off track! So, noise in the kitchen, clearly not danger since I could hear my Dad letting rip with the curse words. Seems he had plans to make a start on last minute Christmas dinner with all the trimmings (kind of) for everyone, and by that I mean the three of us plus...

"Casey?" I have to admit it was a surprise when I saw him coming through from the bathroom, wrapping a sticking plaster around his finger.

"Minor kitchen accident" he told me bluntly as he went back to whatever he had been doing.

It was the weirdest sight, as me and Sarah pulled ourselves up onto the stools by the counter and watched my absentee father digging random items out of the freezer and our hardass NSA agent partner expertly chopping vegetables. It took me a full five minutes before I really thought about what day it was.

"This has to be the weirdest Christmas ever so far" I smiled in spite of that fact, and Sarah put a hand over mine on the counter top.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get you out to Ellie and Awesome" she said with a sympathetic look, but I just shook it off.

"Hey, no big deal" I told her, and I meant it, I really did, "Seriously, Sarah, right now I would be hating it at the Awesome house. I mean, don't get me wrong, they're good people and all but that's Awesone's family, it's not mine. Apart from missing Ellie, I have everybody I need right here"

"If you're gonna get sentimental and mushy, warn me first" Casey snapped from the other side of the kitchen, "I don't wanna screw up the food by throwing up on it" he semi-joked, at least I think he did.

Sarah got a look on her face that seemed dangerous then, before hopping down off her stool and moving around into the kitchen with something hidden behind her back that I couldn't quite see.

"Casey, it's Christmas Day" she told him, turning him away from the counter for a moment, "It might be nice if we all tried to get along and play nice, just for the next few hours" she suggested with that smile that could melt any man's heart, least I always thought so, but then I'm not big butch John Casey.

"You don't give me orders, Walker" he all but snarled anyway, but I was pretty sure his hard facade was cracking just a little.

"No, but I can give you this" said Sarah with a devilish look before holding her arm up as high as she could reach.

Casey realised too late what she had in her hand and was powerless as Sarah planted a kiss on his cheek, right beneath the mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas, John" she told him, and yeah, I guess I could've been jealous of that, but honestly, I wasn't.

We were all part of the same team, and Sarah was just trying to encourage Christmas spirit. Besides, after that she moved over to my Dad and gave him the same kind of peck on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, honey" he told her, in the sweetest fatherly way, and I swear to God I saw tears in Sarah's eyes, but I didn't say anything.

You don't tell your fake-girlfriend-CIA-agent-possible-real-girlfriend-some-day that she's a cry baby, it's just not right. Besides, she was headed towards me next and I figured why waste a good kiss opportunity. Sure, Casey and my Dad got a friendly Christmas kiss, but this was me we were talking about now, Chuck Bartowski, way more special to Sarah than anybody else, right? Yep, for a change, I was right.

"Merry Christmas, Chuck" she told me, and leaned in real close.

"Merry Christmas, Sarah" I told her just the same, lining up for a real lip-on-lip kiss, and I got it - jackpot!

Sure, it wasn't like the worlds most passionate moment, but hey, my Dad and my other handler were in the room. It was good enough for a polite company situation. Pretty sure I curled her toes some. Hell, who am I kidding, _I_ couldn't breathe when that moment was over!

"So" said Sarah, all cheerful like a kid at... well, Christmas, "Can I help with anything?" she asked, jumping up to go assist in the kitchen.

I meant to do the same thing, but something rooted me to the spot. So much had changed in my life these past couple of years. I blamed the Intersect for everything, for screwing up my life, but it really hadn't. I realised that if things had been different, if Bryce Larkin had never sent me the email that first put the Intersect in my head, I wouldn't be here now, or actually I would, but I'd be alone. Missing my plane could still have happened just the same, and with Ellie and Awesome away, Morgan spending Christmas with Ana, and the guys doing their own thing, that would have left just me, all alone in my apartment, wishing my life were different.

Here I had my Dad back in my life, a girlfriend (kind of anyway) and a...well, um... and Casey. They had my back, they would be just as lonely as me without the other three to be there for them. I guess that's what Christmas is really all about, and it made me realise that actually we were gonna have a pretty cool day.

"I have to go" I found myself saying all of a sudden, clearly surprising everybody, but I did have a plan, "I swear I'll be a half hour tops, and I'll have my cell and my watch with me" I promised as I ran for the door before anyone could argue.

* * * * *

It didn't take me long to get back to the apartment, still Sarah looked kinda worried about me. Yeah, I know, I might be dreaming that but whatever. Nobody seemed to get why I had to run out in the first place, at least til Casey used his uber-observancy skills and noticed the bag in my hand.

"What were you doing at the BuyMore?" he asked, looking unimpressed, but then that's pretty much how he always looks at me so I'm used to it.

"You can't have Christmas without gifts, Casey" I told him, eye-roll included of course, "And since my gift for my Dad went with Ellie and I'm now spending Christmas with you guys, well, presents they were a-needed" I explained as I pulled out the gifts I wrapped after acquiring them at the store I still had access to, despite leaving a while back.

We won't go into details on how that works. Just call it perks of being a super secret agent with a high-class computer in my head. Anywho, Dad looked really happy with my gift, the special edition copy of Tron, the movie we connected over when I was a kid. Even Casey looked kind of impressed when he tore off the paper and found the box inside the paper contained some pretty decent headphones. Hey, if the guy is gonna listen in on my private conversations, he oughta do it in style!

So, than comes the point of this whole shopping trip. See, getting the gift for my Dad was kind of a joke, I got him something real but like I said, Ellie took the suitcase full of gifts to the Awesomes with her. Casey's gift was a way to get around the fact that I already got something pretty special for Sarah, that I was supposed to give to her before I went away. When I never left, I almost forgot all about the thing, but when I remembered, I needed a cover. So the guys got all distracted by their presents, and I managed to get a moment alone on the couch with my girl and a certain little box with a bow on top.

"Why don't I think this came from the BuyMore?" asked Sarah, actually looking as much like a nervous girly-type as I ever saw her.

"Actually a part of it did" I told her cryptically, "C'mon, open it, open it!" I told her, bouncing on the couch like a kid.

I know serious would be better, but the cute childlike thing seems to work for me too. Weirdly, I couldn't hold on to that when I watched her tear the paper from the box and then open it to find the locket inside. The gold pendant didn't cost quite as much as maybe it looked like, but what was inside had.

"It's beautiful" said Sarah, smiling that way she does that makes the world go away, "Is there anything inside...?" she stopped and looked at me strangely after she got the locket open and realised it was no ordinary piece of jewellery.

"Special piece for a special girl" I told her, "Yeah, that was too corny" I berated myself immediately, "but hey, seriously, best present ever, right?" I said as I took the necklace from her and held it in the light, "Pretty girly locket on the outside, GPS tracking chip on the inside. So I can't ever lose you" I said, looking her way just as she looked mine, eyes meeting, perfect movie moment, y'know what I mean?

"Thank you, Chuck" she smiled and I swear to God a bomb could've exploded right there and I wouldn't've even flinched, when she leaned in and kissed me.

It's not like I hadn't kissed her before, earlier that same day with the mistletoe was a probably a _hotter_ kiss, but this was special in a whole other way and I don't mind admitting I kinda forgot to breathe for a minute.

"I feel awful" she shook her head then, "I don't have a gift for you"

I couldn't answer that, not til I got her to turn around and I fastened the chain holding her new locket around her neck.

"Pretty sure you just gave me the best gift ever" I told her.

Yeah, sometimes I can be _that_ romantic and cool.

* * * * *

"Wow, guys, that was amazing!" I said definitely as I leant back in my chair after a huge and awesome Christmas dinner, "I had no idea you could cook like that, Dad" I told him honestly, "And Casey, seriously, did they teach you culinary skills in the NSA?"

"Course not, Bartowski" he rolled his eyes at me with a severe look that didn't quite work with the bright green paper hat stuck on his head, "Why do you people think I don't have a life outside of being an agent?"

I think it was pretty obvious we all thought that and we had good reasons, but it so wasn't worth ruining the happy moment by saying anything about it.

"So, I guess the dishes are next?" said Sarah, pushing the bright pink paper hat off her head and trying to get up, but my hand on one arm and my Dad's on the other sat her right back down again.

"Old Bartowski tradition" he said with a wise nod, "Dishes are for the day _after _Christmas"

"So true" I agreed, "Besides, we have so much more fun to have yet!" I told her, "Just as soon as all this delicious food digests some so I can actually bear to stand!"

There was laughter all around the table at that, even Casey looked kind of amused and like he agreed with what I was saying. It was so cool just to hang out with him and Sarah and my Dad, just be ourselves for a while. Usually we were fighting for our lives or saving the day when we were together, sliding down banister rails and diving behind barrels, dodging bullets and avoiding flying blades. For once we could do something semi-normal, and if the subject of secret agentness came up, no worries, we were all part of the team, no secrets and lies here.

"I don't think I've been this relaxed in... ever" I said without even really thinking about it, and even though no-one actually answered me, the looks on their faces told me Casey, Sarah, and even my Dad felt the same.

"We should have a toast" said Sarah then, lifting up her half-filled wine glass and encouraging the rest of us to do the same, "To secret agents everywhere. I hope at least some of them managed to have as much fun as I did this Christmas" she smiled.

"To all those fighting for this great country" agreed Casey, raising his glass too.

"To peace on Earth" my Dad threw in, holding his wine glass up with the others.

With a grin on my face that wouldn't shift, I couldn't help myself as I put my hand up next, clinking my glass against the others, Casey's tired and angry expression be damned...

"God bless us, everyone!"

~ The End ~

**A/N2: If you like this please review and let me know, and maybe check out my other Christmas fics: Firefly - A Firefly Family Christmas; Smallville - A Safe-House Family Christmas; Veronica Mars - An Adopted Family Christmas.**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holiday, and Seasons Greetings to all - may you have a great time, no matter what you celebrate :-)**


End file.
